Project Summary ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core will provide the requisite infrastructure to achieve the overall research objectives of the CETR. Effective scientific management and coordination by the Administrative Core will provide direction, oversight, and quality control for the research activities of each Project, and will maximize collaboration and exchange from all participating groups. Clear scientific leadership and direct communication by the Administrative Core will ensure optimal and transparent utilization of resources that promotes productive long- term relationships. The Administrative Core will promote data sharing, integration of projects, and communication, which will leverage the expertise of each member of the CETR to expedite discovery and achievement of the research goals. The Administrative Core will achieve several of these goals by providing a coherent stream of communication, which will begin by establishing monthly meetings between Program participants under the guidance of the Program Director. These meetings will be held through video teleconference and will promote data exchange, evaluation of progress and planning as it relates to the goals of the program and aims of individual projects. Each meeting will include discussion and analysis of results, goals and progress, as well as a forum for negotiation of key strategic decisions. The Administrative Core also will foster communication and organizational structure through preparation of financial reports and documents (e.g., progress reports) for the NIH. The Administrative Core will have specific financial responsibilities and obligations particularly as it relates to shared activities among CETR members. This will include costs associated with Scientific Advisory Committee travel and clerical/communication programs directly related to the CETR. Through these activities, the Administrative Core will ensure an interactive and collaborative environment, exchange of reagents and data, and foster a cohesive relationship among PIs of the CETR, which will enhance our direct goal of further developing novel autophagy-directed anti-infectives against NIAID priority pathogens.